Inspiradora
by Srta. Maya
Summary: Um relato romântico de Pete Townshend em relação a Lily, a irmã do baterista Keith Moon. .:The Who Fanfiction's First:.


Inspiradora_ Maya Amamiya

Pete Townshend POV

Poderia muito bem desenhá-la nas minhas molduras e deixar penduradas na parede do quarto para todos os dias contemplar seu angelical rosto. No entanto ela é tão inalcançável. Uma distância nos separa. Não falo em questões geográficas e sim por diferenças, mínimas diferenças. Ela é a irmã de um dos meus melhores amigos. E eu um estudante comprometido e com aliança no dedo.

Gosto muito da Karen desde que nos tornamos colegas no primeiro dia de aula. De inicio o relacionamento foi muito bom. Depois vieram indecisões, brigas intensas, ciúmes por parte dela e o compromisso. Mesmo assim, gosto muito dela e gostei em usar aliança de compromisso. Roger e John me alertaram para não aceitar. Ignorei os avisos e o que aconteceu? Tudo piorou! E me veio à conclusão. Karen é apenas uma amiga. Nossa relação amorosa se tornou um inferno. Desde então procurei uma saída para esse problema sem prejudica - lá... Até conhecer Lilian Marie Moon, a bela irmã de Keith Moon.

Foi um impacto universal dentro de mim. Eu a vi com Keith na entrada da faculdade, conversando sobre o que preparar para o jantar e depois ela se despediu e seguiu em direção ao colégio Shepeard. Uma estudante do último ano, eu pensei. E ela é mesmo a estudante do colegial segundo Keith quando me contou sobre ela. Todo dia pensava em Lily e inclusive nas aulas. Nos ensaios da banda brincava de cantar seu nome e claro, sem que ninguém ouvir. Temia que Keith me odiasse se soubesse da paixão platônica por sua irmã. Resolvi falar para alguém que sabia que poderia me ouvir sempre, a qualquer hora e momento: o baixista John Entwistle. Ele me ouviu sem muita alegria, mas aconselhou que devesse conquistá-la e deixar de vez Karen Astley. Estava tudo tranqüilo até me acontecer outra coisa: John também estava apaixonado por Lily.

Enquanto lia uma edição da história em quadrinho do Homem-Aranha, constatei que me parecia com Peter Parker. Ele renunciou a atual namorada — uma líder de torcida - para ficar com Gwen Stacy, a linda loira que o arrebatou. O preço disso foi muito prejudicial para ele. Gwen não conseguiu largar Harry Osborn e ainda mais num momento delicado que passava pela morte do pai. Eu era exatamente como Parker. Deixei Karen e arranquei aquele anel prateado do dedo e segui rumo ao destino nos braços delicados de uma garota de 18 anos de olhos meigos e castanhos claros como os do Keith e uma voz doce que parece um anjo. Meu azar foi vê-la nos braços de Entwistle, toda carinhosa para o baixista grandão. Minha vontade era voar no pescoço dele e esganá-lo até ficar roxa aquela face sem expressão. Meu amigo de infância me apunhalou total. No outro dia ele me pediu desculpas por não confessar que também gostava dela do mesmo jeito. E como todo bom amigo aceitei na boa, prometendo superar a derrota. Uma parte do problema começou e terminou razoavelmente bem. A outra parte só começou.

Nunca traí Karen durante nosso namoro. E pelo visto John não seguiu essa mesma regra de fidelidade que eu. Todas as noites ele vadiava com os amigos para beber, caçar garotas nos inferninhos do bairro e gritava feito louco na vizinhança. Participava também de tudo. Só parei com isso depois de descobrir a verdade do namoro do meu amigo com a irmã de Keith. Enojou-me naquela noite. Voltei para casa como se algo de ruim me afetasse o estômago e vomitar a qualquer momento. Meu deus, onde fui me meter ao admitir perder a garota dos meus sonhos para o meu amigo?

Ela descobriu por conta própria. Entwistle tentou se explicar em vão. Lily é uma garota de decisões rápidas e coerentes. Jurou nunca mais vê-lo. Por semanas ele a visitou e só era bem recebido por Keith e só quando este estava de bom humor. Keith também descobriu tudo. Para amizade não se desmanchar, forçou Ox (apelido do John) nunca mais se encontrar com Lilian e que apenas seja amizade e mais nada. Minha esperança em reconquistar a garota foi renovada.

Era um dia chuvoso e tinha esquecido o guarda-chuva na cama do meu irmão. Saí mesmo com mundo caindo na cabeça. Ao chegar à casa do Keith, encontrei Lily chorando. Ela foi espancada na rua pelos vagabundos. O irmão dela não tinha chegado do mercado e ela correu para casa, se escondendo de tudo. Oh deus, aquela criatura delicada, machucada por um bando de animais ensandecidos. Ela tentou usar os primeiros socorros no braço machucado, mas não conseguia pela dor tão delirante. Ajudei. E recebi um prêmio. Não era um "muito obrigada Pete." E sim o leve toque de seus lábios macios como as pétalas de rosas vermelhas da primavera. Quando sua língua começou a dançar tão loucamente dentro da minha boca, constatei ser um beijo dela. E que beijo!

Minhas roupas foram postas para secar. E minha alma foi aquecida com a energia humana e gentil do anjo de olhos castanhos. Teríamos feito muito mais naquele dia se a presença assustadora de Keith, Roger e do "traíra" John. Ninguém suspeitou de nada e nem o próprio Moonie reparou que usava suas roupas enquanto as minhas estavam penduradas para secar. John olhou para Lily de um jeito enigmático, mas ela desviou e segurou meu braço para me guiar. Nosso ensaio não foi nada mal. Roger e John foram embora e pedi a Keith se podia passar a noite em sua casa. A resposta foi uma afirmação. Sorte minha que tinha um quarto de hóspedes na casa dos Moon. A noite de sábado foi gelada porém para mim não foi tanto assim, com a companhia suave de Lily Moon. "Amo-te, Pete.", ela disse ao adormecer em meus braços. Esperei tanto por esse momento. Eu também, minha adorada Lilian. Amo-te, minha deusa de olhos de garota.

**FIM**

N/A: Inspirada nas músicas do The Who. E referência ao super herói Homem-Aranha.


End file.
